Everytime
by AngelTears123
Summary: Short Journey fic based on the song "Everytime"


A/N: Hey everyone! I was listening to the new Britney Spears song, "Everytime" and I thought of Jason and Courtney when she first went to live above Kelly's. So... here it is. I hope you like it. P.S.-- It kinda is cool if you listen to the song while you read it. It kinda adds to the mood! lol. -Britt  
  
Courtney walked into her room above Kelly's. It was gloomy and bland. Like so many other of the hotel rooms she spent the night in when she was a kid. And as much as it hurt to revisit her pathtic childhood, it was better reliving that than reliving memories of Jason. It was so much less painful. She didnt want to be there, but she couldnt handle his life anymore. Jason wouldnt give up his job for her and she was sick and tired of the anger, the hatred, and the constant violence. She had to get out. Their marriage couldnt work. It just couldnt...  
  
Notice me. Take my hand.  
  
Jason walked back over to his Penthouse. His. Not theirs. He didnt think that he'd ever get used to that. He missed her already. She had changed his life, she had given him something to look forward to. Someone to come home to. Someone to think about, to build his life around. But what did he have now? An empty penthouse, that felt less like home now than it did when he lived there by himself before her. And his memories, and nothing to look forward to...  
  
Why are we? Strangers win.  
  
She walked around, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, and back to the kitchen again. She didnt know what to do with herself. So she began to unpack her things, just to pass the time. And time had never moved slower. She took out a sweater and saw a picture of them that was under it. They were so happy. So in love. And she sat down on the bed, letting her falling tears leave trails of black mascara all over her face, and she wondered how it had gotten so bad...  
  
Our love is strong. Why carry on without me?  
  
He had walked around the Penthouse, noting the emptiness. It's not that material items were missing. She hadnt taken anything, just some clothes and herself. It was empty because she wasnt there. It wasnt home without her, it was just a place he had to deal with until she came back, if she came back....  
Tears were stinging his eyes as he walked up to their bedroom. He picked up her pillow and he swore that he could smell her. Rosemary mint. She had always smelt like that. It was exotic and he loved it. She was everywhere in this house and he liked that, as painful as it was. Half her clothes in the closet. Her body wash in the shower. Her favorite frozen yogurt in the freezer. She had made him try it once. She promised him that he would like it before shoving the spoon into his mouth. And sure enough, he loved it, but not nearly as much as he loved her. He sat on the edge of her side of the bed, her pillow in his hand, as he let the tears slide, ever so slowly, down his masculine cheeks...  
  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby...  
  
She walked over to the left side of the bed. Jason's side. She placed the picture on the nightstand. She wondered what he was doing then. Right at that very moment. He was probably worried about her. She had left in a hurry. Packed a few things and was out the door and down the elevator. She had packed quickly on purpose. She didnt want to give him the chance to ask her to stay. She knew that if he did, she would cave, collapse right into his arms. He did that to her, made her melt. Courtney knew that she had to stick to her beliefs. She had to be strong. This was what she believed wasnt it?...  
  
Everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face. It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby...  
  
Did she leave town? Where was she now? Was she okay? So many questions were flying through his head. He knew that he should've gone after her, but he was never one to try and change people's minds. And she had made her desicion, he respected her enough to give her time. He placed her pillow back down on the bed and got up. He grabbed his cell phone and turned it off. Courtney always wanted to throw the thing out the window. He answered it whenever it rang, no matter what they were doing. He had put work before his wife. He had helped Sonny rescue Carly and in the meantime, left Courtney in a hotel in South America, alone. She ended up being kidnapped, pregnant with the child he didnt know about. The baby, their baby, had died because he didnt protect her. She didnt want him to be distracted, so she kept it to herself for the time. She had been trying to tell him, trying to make him stay, but distractions kept her from coming out and saying it. The two words that would have changed his life, he never got to hear because his damn cell phone rang at the most inconvinient of times. But he couldnt blame his phone could he? No. No this was his fault, his problem. He didnt have to answer it, but he did. If he could do it again, if he could do it all over, he would have paid so much more attention to her. Make sure that she was okay, that she was safe. But he cant go back in time. All he can do now is make sure that he doesnt make the same mistakes twice...  
  
I make believe, that you are here. It's the only way, I see clear.  
  
She laid back on the bed. Tired of reliving her memories of Jason, the good then the bad. She was tired of hoping and wishing for a marriage that couldnt work, as much as they wanted it to. Basically, she was tired of living. She just wanted to sleep, to escape from her painful, haunting thoughts of the man she loved, her husband. But she knew what she wanted wasnt possible. She wouldnt be able to sleep without his arms around her. It had become a necessity for her at night. He had become a necessity for her. She needed him with her, protecting her. She didnt feel safe without him. She felt vulnerable and alone. Courtney was missing half of herself and she knew it, so she picked up the phone....  
  
What have I done? You seem to move on easy.  
  
He grabbed his leather jacket and her frozen yogurt and was out the door. She didnt leave town. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was living above Kelly's, and she was alone. No guard to keep her safe, no bullet- proof windows. She had called him saying she couldnt sleep. He told her that he would be there. If she ever needed him he would be there in a second. Jason had told his wife that a million times, and now, he could come through for her, finally....  
  
I may have made it rain. Please forgive me. My weakness caused you pain. And this song's my sorry.  
  
He knocked on her door. She opened it and gave him a slight smile. She was so glad that he came. When she dialed the all too familiar numbers, she was afraid that he would refuse to see her because she had disapointed him too much.  
"Hey," she said softly. He saw the failed attempt on her part to wash the black marks off of her blotchy, red face. She had obviously been crying. And he felt awful. He just wanted to take away her pain, make everything all right so she could smile again.  
"Hey," he replied, slowly inching his way into her new place.  
"Thanks for coming Jase," she said as she took his jacket from him and placed it on the bottom of her bed.  
  
At night I pray, That soon your face will fade away...  
  
"Why wouldnt I? You needed me so I came. You're my wife, for better or for worse," Jason told her thoughtfully.  
"Oh! You brought my ice cream! Thanks!" she desperatley said, trying to change the subject. Jason caught on and took the hint.  
"It's frozen yogurt, and yeah. I thought you might want it," he replied.  
"Fat free, just the way I like it," Courtney said as she reached to take the carton out of his arms. In doing so she accidentally touched one of his hands. He took advantage of the awkward moment and took the ice cream from her and put it on the nightstand, noticing the picture. He then pulled her into a loving embrace, never wanting to let her go again. She was sobbing into his chest, as she too was holding on for dear life. The two lovers stayed like that for a while, no words spoken between them. Just holding eachother, that's all they wanted right at that very moment. 20 minutes later, she pulled back.  
"Do you want to talk about this?" Jason asked his wife, staring into her watery, blue eyes.  
"Yeah, I do. But not tonight. Could you just hold me? I'm so tired," she said as she yawned.  
"Yeah," was his only reply. She needed to rest, and it made him happy that she could only sleep when he was holding her.  
"Okay," she said as she turned around and pulled a tank-top and a pair of Jason's boxers that she had packed, out of a drawer. Jason looked at her, she was turned around. He just stared, he couldnt help himself. She had packed some of his boxers, and she was going to wear them to bed. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Even with her tear-stained face, messy hair, and blood-shot eyes, she was beyond perfect. She turned back around and took his hand and led him to the bed. She watched him as he took his shirt off and slid under the covers, beckoning for her to lay with him. She got in, and laid her head on his strong chest, her arms around his middle. He had his head on top of her's, one of his arms around her shoulders, his other hand running through her hair.  
"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes.  
"I'd do anything for you Courtney," he replied as he watched her drift off to sleep. He didnt want the morning to come. He wanted to be like that with her forever. Just to lay there, holding her and forgetting about their problems. But morning would come. And it was okay, because they could get through it. They would make it.  
A few minutes later, Jason fell asleep, holding Courtney securley in his arms. Her soft snoring acting as his lullaby...  
  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby...  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby...  
  
sooo? how'd ya'll like it? please review!!! 


End file.
